


No Homo Though

by IAmATrashcanTrustMe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, My hand slipped and the gayness spilled out, This is my life now, all the homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATrashcanTrustMe/pseuds/IAmATrashcanTrustMe
Summary: John quickly jumped off of Alex's lap at the sound of his father's voice. "No homo though," John said in panic, fear shown brightly in his eyes as he saw his father's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long time so this probably isn't very good. It's also pretty short because I just wrote it for fun. With that said please be constructive with criticism.

They were both currently sitting on John's bed; Alex trying to finish an essay that wasn't due for at least two weeks, while John was sketching doodles on the cover of his notebook. Alexander glanced up from his laptop every time the curly haired boy sitting at the other end of the bed would make a frustrated noise. Alex, finally getting the hint, stopped typing when John sighed for the umpteenth time, setting his laptop to the side. "Yes, freckles?" Alex asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the other male.  
"I didn't invite you over so you could write," John said with a small pout laying his head on Alex's lap to keep his attention. Alex sighed running his fingers through John's hair absentmindedly. They sat like that silently for a few moments before Alex suddenly stopped his movements as a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Then why, my dear Laurens, did you?" Alexander questioned leaning down causing a few strands of his dark hair that had escaped his messy bun to brush John's blush covered face.  
"You're always too busy for me," John said rolling his hazel orbs before, lifting his head up, lightly pressing his lips against Alex's. Alex smiled into the kiss pulling John into his lap without breaking the connection. John's fingers slowly crept into the bottom of Alex's hair as Alex deepened the kiss. At that moment Henry Laurens knocked on the door, opening it quickly afterwards.  
"John, your mother was wondering if-" John's father stopped halfway through his sentence once he saw what was happening his face reddened with anger. John quickly jumped off of Alex's lap at the sound of his father's voice.  
"No homo though," John said in panic, fear shown brightly in his eyes as he saw his father's face.  
"It's time for Alexander to leave," Henry said glaring at Alex and John. "Then we need to have a little chat."  
John swallowed nervously grabbing Alexander's hand pulling him out of his room towards the front door. Alex quickly snatched his laptop off of John's bed allowing himself to get lost in though as John urgently tugged him. John's siblings stared at him and Alex questioningly as he quickly escorted Alexander to the front door, but John gave them a look that said 'not now'. John ripped the front door open, practically shoving Alex onto the front porch.  
"I'm sorry," John mumbled to Alex his face still covered with a look of panic. Alex's lips curled up into a small smile as he noticed Henry watching them, which gave him an idea. John looked as though he was about to cry as Alex smiled. "Why are you smiling, Alexander? You know what he will do to me." John said quietly hurt lacing his voice. At this question Alexander grabbed John pulling him onto the porch quite forcefully. Alex kissed John with urgency and passion causing John and Henry to gasp for two totally different reasons.  
Alex pulled away from John looking Henry directly in the eyes before yelling, "All the homo!" Alex took hold of the door handle, slamming the door shut before Henry could react.  "It looks like you will be staying with me tonight," Alex said dragging a very shocked John to his car across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded to my Hamilton book on wattpad. If you want you can check out that account my username is More_Like_Damnilton


End file.
